Daggoth Amestrius
"Fleeting are the moments, these days, in which I can truly avoid being myself. The days that I must rend flesh, shed blood, and shiver bone call to me once again. I answer not in the mortal guise of Degiguru Funururu, nor as the King of the undead... But as an undaunted, antipathetic, remorseless and redoubtable Old God. Cheater of Death, Master of Mortal Pawns, and Bane of the Titans. I am no longer in this earth-bound... mortal shell. I am Daggoth-aran." '― Daggoth' Daggoth (full name Daggoth-aran), is the Old God of the Aesir and a former member of the Pantheon. He has served in countless wars across the galaxy, and even taking over an entire planet singled handedly. Conceiver of the Titans, he is responsible for the creation of Aman'thul, Highfather of the Titans. In turn, he is also the one responsible for the Titan Rebellion, and the Great Schism. He is co-mastermind behind the First and Second Wars, and the current Grand Marshal of the 1st Imperial Bloodfallen Legion. Background Among the Gods Daggoth-aran was the eighth God created by those only known as the High Gods. He was mentored by Yogg-saron, the God of Death, for over six billion years. All gods must do something to prove their worth to the galaxy eventually, so Daggoth began to conceive the Titans, "Eternal" beings that would serve the gods, making mundane tasks less agonizing. The Gods approved of having multiple servants to moniter the galaxy, bathing those that need re-origination in flames, rather than the so few of them. As the Pantheon council approved the creation of Aman'thul, first of the Titans, Daggoth did not forsee the vastness of the powers he would bestow upon him, and made a critical error in his creation: making him in his own image. The Great Schism Nearly four billion years later, the Titans had been serving well, and Daggoth was appointed to the Pantheon as one of its High Seats. Aman'thul, the Highfather, began to doubt the power of the gods, thinking they were obsolete. In secret conference approximately one million years ago, the Titans began mass reproduction plans to form an army in the hundreds of thousands. Daggoth knew of the entire scheme however, but simply ignored it in order to publicly suppress his creations folly. As the rebellion was enacted much later, the gods (surprised and overwhelmed) began hiding in the far corners of the Galaxy. Daggoth was forced to accept sole blame for his arrogance and irresponsibility. However, a select few took some of his burden and joined him in marching on the Galactic Central Planet of Argus. The Titans declared the gods Old, as in former, and in response, released their champion in response to this offensive. Sargeras, self-proclaimed God of the Vanir (meaning earth, opposite of Aesir, meaning wind), began a duel with Daggoth. After an epic duel that took more than two months to complete, niether emerged the victor. However, Sargeras was thoroughly convinced he had lost, and was ashamed to the point of depression. He resigned as the Champion of the Titans and the galaxy was placed in a great divide. The Pantheon was taken over by the Titans, who had grown vastly stronger than their now labeled "Old God" predecessors. For the next fifty-five thousand years, the galaxy would be divided. As the Titans tried to expand their already massive empire, they fought against new enemies, which gradually weakened them over time through attrition. Daggoth had decided on how to end the ar, and declared that the Old Gods would promise allegience and favoritism to any who would fight against the Titans. As wars sprouted on all fronts the Titans grew cornered. Amongst the members of the Alliance were the Galactic Republic, the Jedi Order, the Tau Empire, the Earthen, the Dragonflights, Tartarus, the Blood Empire, Disciples of Khorne, and the Scarlet Crusade. D'gore-Marau.jpg|The Titan's most reknowned commander, D'gore Marau Bombardment of Xel'varas.jpg|Meteor Bombardment of Xel'varas Fall of the Kesselring Empire.jpg|Many large empires were casualties during the war. Army + Dragons.jpg|The Titan's Children Culling of First Heaven.jpg|Empires battled to gain favor with either side. Siege of New Versailles.jpg|The bloody Battle of New Versailles. Jack Vs Aku.jpg|Aku, Old God of Fire, battles a mortal named Jack. William the Conqueror.jpg|William the Conquerer, a fierce commander and foe. Daggoth was appointed Supreme Commander, determined to accept the full burden of erasing his mistake. The Titans began to lose territory and starting using geurillia tactics. Daggoth countered with his own brand of warfare: sending entire legions of mind-controlled troops to bomb Titan complexes. As destroying their construction factories began limiting their army, he began tinkering with chemical and biological warfare to kill the few mortals and sentient beings who willingly allied with the Titans. As he lost allies by using continuously more vile tactics, so did he begin to lose ground. Cornered in the Galactic Central Planet of Argus and the millions of worlds surrounding it, he began abandoning systems to fortify others, and began to push back, with an Old God leading the charges into battle. Little did he know, Old Gods were not as invincible as he thought they were. As old gods fell in battle, it was then that he realised and uttered the very famous words, "The Titan "Rebellion" had actually been a war all along, the Old Gods had just rufused to accept it." Finally showing that even the gods of the universe, near-omnipotent and immortal, had at least some shred of humility. The Titan War Upon the climax of the war twenty-five thousand years ago the Titans had grown fed up with the Old Gods, and began to recruit mortals known as the "Titan's Children" to hunt them down. Each was as strong as a legion of Titan footsoldiers, and could were placed into groups of five, ten, twenty-five or even fourty man raiders. This posed a significant threat. Mortals can kill immortals, but only immortals can kill eternals (like Titans). The immortal old gods were hunted down by mortals, and were unable to mount a significant counter attack. The mortals swarmed and overwhelmed the fewer in number Old Gods until only five remained to be known alive. Amongst these included Daggoth himself, Yogg-saron, C'Thun, and Saggoth. The unknown fifth, is rumored to be the current Emperor of the Bloodfallen. They hid on the firth largest and terrestial planet in the Sol System, Earth. Salvation came in the hand of the corrupted Sargeras, whom was tormented by his defeat. Sargeras had spent the past millennia building a massive demon army, known as the Demon Legion. Old Gods had vast amounts of demonic knowledge, Titans did not. To Sargeras, it was an obvious choice on whom to ally with. The Old Gods introduced fel energy to the demons and made it the strongest force in the galaxy. As the Titan's Infinite Empire crumbled before the might of the legion, it was apparent that niether side would win during the Battle of Earth. To suspend the war, Daggoth divised a plan to seal the Titans for a long period of time. As the five remaining Old Gods began the sealing process, Sargeras and the legion held of the Titans armies alone. Unsuspectingly, the Titans broke through began to demolish the Legion's flanks. Just in time, Daggoth and the Old Gods finished the process and sealed the Titans away. However, the sealing was unbiased, and sealed them as well. Sargeras was out of range at the time, so he released Daggoth after finding him. However, the other four were taken and hidden by the remaining Titans unsealed. Saggoth would later be killed by Titan constructs, but Yogg-saron, C'thun, and the unnamed fifth, were sealed across the Earth. Post-War Immediatly after being unsealed by Sargeras, Daggoth moved the sealed Titans to the gas giant: Jupiter, as a temporary measure. As he to mop up remnants with the last of the Legion, it was apparent that Demons alone could not match Titans. Sargeras and Daggoth began searching for the other old gods, but to no avail, the remaining Titans had hidden them inside of their structures. Which are extremely well hidden or well defended. As Daggoth thought back to biological warfare, he manifested an idea of resurrecting soldiers through airbourne spores. As both the Titans and Old Gods were forgotten over the next two thousand years by mortals. The Man'ari.jpg|Man'ari Eredar, powerful demonic sorcerers. Kil'jaeden New.jpg|Kil'jaeden the Deciever Sargeras and Daggoth devised a plan on the broken planet Xel'varas, to form a Grand Army to protect the galaxy from the tyranny of the Titans. Daggoth made haste with all of his decisions, scurrying to build up said army. With Argus being repopulated by the Eredar, he viewed them as a chance to gain powerful fel spellcasters. This lead Daggoth to officially join the Legion. With the union official, he relayed his plans to Sargeras, who approved. By starting a civil war amongst the Eredar, promising powers to those who joined him, Daggoth effectively split the Eredar into two Species, the Man'ari and Draenai. The Man'ari were warped and twisted demons of the legion, whom sided with them in exponging the Draenai from Argus. Sargeras named Argus their new capital, and he met a remarkably strong Man'ari named Kil'jaeden. He named Kil'jaeden his right hand, placing him just behind Daggoth in the chain of command. With their newfound power, the Legion began declaring war on the rulers of the galaxy. Two-thousand years of war had steadily made the Legion grow stronger by adding new twisted, intelligent and more complex demons into its army, famous ones including Manncoroth of the Pit Lords, Archimonde of the Man'ari, and both Tichondrius and Mal'ganis of the Nathraziem. As the legion's army grew, they began getting confidence and began invading larger systems. The fist significant conflict, was in the Kaurava System. The Kaurava Conflict The Kaurava system is the largest known star system in the universe, orbiting a White Hypergiant Star named Aman'thul, coined by Daggoth himself. It was his birthplace, and the Birth of his Rebellion. Daggoth wanted to destroy the star in rage as much as he wanted to cry tears of joy at it long ago. Each planet was soaked in resources that would build an enormous empire of substantial power. Early Kaurava Exploits Daggoth played a major role in the Kaurava Conflict, across four hundred and thirty-three planets, he lead the Legion into battle. It is here that many of his Lieutenant tested their mettle and were able to rise above and beyond themselves. Manncoroth's enslavement of the native Orks to become the Fel Orcs, under the Legions control, earning a name for himself as the Destructor, and showing pride in his troops by renaming himself Mannoroth (removing the C and symbolically giving it to the Orcs) was the prime example of his great leadership and teachings. His most famous battle was on the planet of Kaurava I, the very first planet in the system, against the Sisters of Battle, a matriachy of all female soldiers determined to rise from male oppression and conquer the galaxy in the name of all womenkind. They were lead by a prominent figure of the disbanded Galactic Federation. The sisters were brutal in combat, and constantly seduced soldiers for information. They used violent, painful sexual assault and sexist humiliation as torture methods. In a surprise raid on the Legion's forward camp, just after construction, Daggoth was taken whilst overseeing and was taken Imprisonment and Aftermath Imprisoned for two years, and tortured daily by Samus herself. Daggoth refused to reveal the information on Fel Energies the Sisters wanted to defeat the Gaian Empire.The Sisters had been fighting the Imperial Guard faction of their army for the past few decades. The Matriarchy and Patriachy were at each others throats even during what could be called "peace". The Legion assumed the entire war would be lost without Daggoth. They began losing battle after battle against whatever forces were left. Daggoth realized his importance and escaped with the aid of Archimonde, one of his lieutenants. With reluctance, but tolerance (and a hint of vengeance), he allied with the Gaian Empire. Formerly an ally during the Titan War, Daggoth knew their combinded forces would wipe out the sisters. The battle was quick and near effortless. The Sisters were inexpereienced in fighting the fiery lords of the legion, they were overwhelmed in but months. As the Imperial Guard pressed its currently existing front, Daggoth opened another front, catching them off guard, quickly eliminating one of the ten combatants left after the Orcs corruption. Daggoth also saw a brilliant opportunity to eliminate yet another threat. As the Legion troops met with Imperial troops, they began discussing the distribution of the Sisters as servants and concubines for each faction. The Imperial Guard wasn't the least bit suspicious when Daggoth suddenly ordered his troops to attack. Daggoth assassinated their God-Emperor and High Military Officials himself. Leadership broken, morale shattered and troops falling. The Gaian Empire withdrew from the conflict shortly before dissolving. As a prize, Daggoth was given all of the demilitarized Sisters of Battle for himself. Each was then blessed with eternal life and youth. Daggoth captured several of their engineers, who began constructing starfleets for the Legion. As only seven factions remained, the Legion began to become a primary target of other forces for Daggoth's superior leadership and extremely successful tactics. Eventually, the final battles boiled down to the first few planets of the system. The Legion easily conquered its outer rim. The Battle of Nan Yanoi As Daggoth rose up from the ashes of Kaurava I, he forced his hand onto the Tau Empire, the largest threat in the entire system. The Tau had been present in the Kaurava system for centuries, they were dug in deep. The only hope was a direct assault on their capital. However, that was simply impossible, the Tau were too powerful when given time to dig in. Daggoth needed speed for rapid, numerous, and deadly hit and runs. Even with the Orcs, the speed was not enough. Meanwhile, the Chaos Legion and Dark Eldar had been fighting for the past few years, each arguing about which of their gods was real or correct. Their beliefs of the Chaos were that of blood, causing death to empower their god Khorne, the god of war and blood. The Dark Eldar believed that victims needed to be tortured first in order to also power Slaanesh, the god of ecstacy and torture. Daggoth was no fool, he had complex spy organizations all across the galaxy. As soon as he heard the names Slaanesh and Khorne, he knew what to do. After revealing that they were serving the same gods, Old Gods, they ended hostilities immediatly, and joined forces with what they thought to be their gods closest friend, Daggoth. In reality they were all arch-rivals. Of course, the only ones who knew that were Old Gods and a few Titans. With the Dark Eldar invention called the FTL (Faster Than Light) Drive now in his arsenal, he had all the power he needed to end the Tau. He installed the FTL Drive on two cruisers. Venator Command Class "Iron Hand" and Imperial I Cruiser Class "Rain of Fire". Daggoth's 3rd Systems Army threw massive assaults in the blink of an eye, then retreated for a few minutes before attacking again. The utterly overpowered starships crushed all Tau defenses in less than two days. When the Tau Empire was cornered on the second moon of Kaurava II, they released a new weapon of war. The All Terrain Artillery-Armored Detector Vehicle. In addition to being more powerful than any Legion tank, the weapons were able to detect any FTL activation within a five billion kilometer diameter when used in synchronization. Eventually all FTL drives were destroyed by the ATA-ADVs artillery, the legion prepared to construct more, but in a deus ex machina for the Tau, the chief engineer died of natural causes. No deterrence, the Legion assaulted Nan Yanoi with Daggoth's 3rd Systems Army and nine other Systems Armies that had joined under the Chaos and Dark Eldar's banners, forming the 1st Grand Army. The Legion was a huge force, and it ran over the Empire, eventually adding the ATA-ADVs to their arsenal. With little use for the detector technology, it was scrapped, and the new units were very versatile and mobile. Originally called the All Terrain-Quick Transport, it is currently in use as the All-Terrain Scout Transport (AT-ST). The AT-QT was a smashing sucess, and with such a simple design hundreds of more variants could be hypothesized. The All Terrain-Armored Transport (AT-AT) is the most common variant, and is was used heavily later in the battle. The Battle was extremely bloody, the Tau were dug in deep, and the Legion was powerful and numerous. With the fall of the Tau Empires influence, across the galaxy, many planets broke into riots. The Tau had to withdraw from the conflict to combat these rebels. The riots would eventually lead to their destruction. The Final Front After the fall of the Tau Empire, Kaurava II was left in ruins. The only significant powers were the battered Space Marine faction of the Gaian Empire, who had not recieved word that the Empire had withdrawn and collapsed. The Eldar, who were the largest faction, but were currently occupied with the Ancient Necron Empire, which was powerful, but small in number. On the surface of Kaurava II, the Marines were quick to be dealt with, they had long conflict with the Tau Empire and were almost completely devestated already. Karuva III.jpg|The Eldar's speedy vehicles gave them an advantage First Battle of Karuva I.jpg|The Imperial Guard had a significant force left. Draenai Paladin.jpg|Rogue Eredar, called Draenai, rebelled with them. Tichondrius.jpg|Tichondrius the Darkener, leader of the Nathrezim. Zelkuran.png|The Rebel Leader, Tardales Zelkuran Plaguing of Karuva IV.jpg|The destroyed Kaurava IV, it remains lifeless. The Legion began taking outlying Eldar territories, by the time the Eldar had significant notice, they were already cornered on Kaurava III in their final battles with the Necrons. The Legion swarmed over them and conquered the rest of the system. What remained in Kaurava was a massive rebel force on Kaurava IV comprised of whatever was left of the fighting forces abandoned there. Rather than fight a pointless battle, Tichondrius, who had risen as Chief Dreadlord of the Nathrezim, suggested they merely destroyed the planet. Using a new chemical compound and constant orbital bombardments, the planet was devoid of life within days. Now the Legion was powerful; now the Legion was feared. The War of the Ancients The Legion grew in power exponentially by the day after Kaurava, their standing army numbered in the hundreds of millions. Soon, reckless use of Arcane Magic drew their attention to the planet Earth. The Kaldorei The Kaldorei were a rather peaceful race, but a very strict caste system created almost a new race known as the Highborne. The Highborne were very adapt at magic, and were allowed to draw upon the powers of the Well of Eternity, a fount of unimaginable power. The Druids were the guardians of nature, always keeping the Highborne in check. They worshipped the Goddess Elune, and had a powerful religious faction. These three factions kept one another in check under the beautiful Queen Azshara, who ruled the Kaldorei. Aszhara, a powerful Highborne, had used the Well of Eternity to grant the Kaldorei eternal youth. In the past, this system had worked perfectly, it wasn't until the rise of young trio that things began to go awry. The Legion Invades Sargeras was critically injured in the waning moments of their last conquest, thus he appointed Kil'jaeden as Supreme Commander of the invasion force with Archimonde as his second. Kil'jaeden initially had little success, which gradually turned into failure. All commanders had repeated defeats against the completely united Earth. Eventually, Daggoth stepped in to display his prowess, and to end the conflict once and for all. Using his connections to the Old Gods underground, he began to plant the destiny of Neltharion, the Dragon Aspect of Earth. The Legion merely attempted to hold its territory as the seed of deception took root. The day came, albeit hundreds of years later, that Neltharion invited the other Aspects to Wrymrest Temple. They combined their powers to form the Dragon Soul, a medallion that Neltharion promised to use to end the war. Using some of Daggoth's energy, he transformed the Dragon Soul into the Demon Soul and used its power to decimate the Kaldorei. Many factions splintered and rushed to join the Legion, hoping they would give mercy. Even the majority of the Highborne joined them. The remaining Kaldorei continued to serve loyaly, and fought desperately against the Legion. Suddenly, the tide had turned and the Legion almost conquered the planet. A New Hope After Neltharion joined with the Legion, the other Dragonflights allied against them. Malygos.jpg|Malygos, Aspect of Magic and Knowledge. Cenarius and Illidan.jpg|Cenarius instructs Illidan, Malfurion and Tryande. Nozdormu.jpg|Nozdormu the Timeless, Dragon Aspect of Time. Alextraza (2).jpg|Alexstrasza, Aspect of Life and her consort Krasus Ysera.jpg|Ysera, Aspect of Dreams, in her dragon form.